Communication 101
by Mini-Mai
Summary: A co-authored story between Mini Mai and HodgeHeg. Electronic conversations between the gang at SPR. Its pure and utter humor and we both hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. Plaese read
1. feel the force of my ectoplasm

_**A/N Hey! This is a co-authored story between myself (Mini_Mai) and HodgeHeg. Its text and email conversations between the gang at SPR. Its pure and utter humor and we both hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. We will update as often as we can. It is entirely improvised with no plot set out beforehand. Please R&R!**_

**Neither of us own Ghost Hunt, by the way. Gene wouldn't have died if we did, and Mai and Naru would be together by now! ^.^**

**_TBH if we owned it they'd be MARRIED by now. _As would Madoka and Lin, and Ayako and Bou-san.**

* * *

_Mai is written by Mini_Mai_

_Yasu is written by HodgeHeg_

* * *

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
YASUUU! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU! I AM IN SOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE WITH NARU NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!

Send Text Message To: Mai-chan  
From:Yasu  
Don't worry. You probably weren't listening, but staring at his wondrous body.  
PS: what did I do now?

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I was not! -_- and what do you mean what do you do now?

Send Text Message To: Mai-Chan  
From: Yasu  
Mai, sweetie, unless it has escaped your notice, how can I shut up when we are texting? And anyway, aren't you in class?  
And yes, what did I do now?

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
Well, you can stop saying I was staring at Naru's perfect amazing wondrous body when i was OBVIOUSLY not! I could say the same thing about you too to be fair.  
Aren't YOU in class?  
You're gonna have to help me out her Yasu, what do you do about what?

Send Text Message To: Love of My Life  
From: Yasu  
Aww, Mai, you're the love of my life and you know it! How could you think that of me?  
Touche.  
Why are you mad at me? Why is Naru-kun mad at you?

Send Text Message To: That Guy I Know  
From: Mai  
I did not know that I was the love of your life, awww how sweet. I will inform Bou-san that he has lost your love immediately! I can very easily think that of you, I mean, who WOULDN''T want to stare at Naru all day...not that I do or anything ^_^.  
I am mad at YOU because YOU made NARU mad at ME!

Send Text Message To: That Girl I Know  
From: That Guy You Know  
Sweet is my middle name. No, don't tell Bou-san, he will get jealous and I do value my life you know..  
Mai, are you okay? What has the nasty evil ice-king done, and I will march into his office and cower at his scary gaze.  
Sure you don't Mai.  
And how did I make the scary ice-king mad at you? You really don't make that much sense, Mai.

Send Text Message To: Yasu 3  
From: Mai  
REALLY? Your Mum said your middle name was Kumiko as in eternally beautiful child? I am fine! A tad fed up of you making Naru mad at me and making me stay late every day this week to clean up the mess you created at lunch today.  
Yas, I have to ask you, what on EARTH made you think filling water balloons with slime and throwing them at us during the meeting whilst yelling "I am a ghost, feel the force of my ectoplasm" was a good idea?

Send Text Message To: Creepy Stalker  
From: Yasu  
You should never, EVER talk to my mother. She is crazy. And tell ANYONE about my middle name, you'll be the next ghost we're exercising.  
Annoying the ice-king is fun! Did he take the case, btw?  
ps: I noticed you put a loveheart next to my name... Mai, you're so cute! ^.^

Send Text Message To: Kumiko  
From: Mai  
I love talking to your mother! Its so much fun! She has such good ideas for what we can do for your birthday! You wouldn't REALLY hurt me would you? TT_TT  
It is not fun when i have to re-write, by HAND the files YOU slimed!  
I dunno about the case, he slipped (literally slipped) into his office and slammed the door once you left asking for tea and tylenol.  
p.s I know full well I'm cute, but you said you loved me so I put a 3 next to your name ^.^

Send Text Message To: Suck Up  
From: YASU  
No, my mother is not 'fun', she's crazy. Please don't listen to her ideas for my birthday...  
Oh, Mai, where's the fun in threats when you know they're empty? ;)  
Oh, well can you find out about the case? I need to know if I have to go or not.  
ps: Of course I love you Mai-chan!

Send Text Message To: Bully  
From: Mai  
Yes your mother is fun, dont be so mean to them! But YASSS you'll LOVE the idea! pinky promise.  
So you would hurt me? I'm telling Naru!  
I will ask Naru when I tell him about your little threat  
ps good cause I love you too

Send Text Message To:Traitor  
From: Yasu  
Hmmm... why do I have a bad feeling about this!  
No!Not the ice-king!  
No, please don't!  
Of course you love me. I am completely lovable. I have to go now; my sensei is looking at me weird! Love you!  
Yasuxxx

Send Text Message To: The "Lovable" Bully  
From: Mai  
Naru, Yasu wanted to know if you took that case out in the suburbs you got submitted today?  
Also, he is threatening to kill me again TT_TT

Send Text Message To: Naru...xxx  
Fro: Mai  
I LOVE YOU MORE! YOU WEIRD LOVABLE GUY!  
Mai xxx

Send Text Message To: Tattle Tale  
From: Yasu  
Mai-chan, I didn't know Naru gave you his number! And in future, if you're going to tattle on me, make sure it's actually sent to the ice-king's phone instead of mine.  
Gotta go!  
Yasuxxx

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
Oh CRAP!

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Hodgeheg here! We decided (well, Mini-Mai decided) to do a collab between us of various emails and texts between members of SPR. We do actually have a plot, but most of it is improvisation. **

_**But once we got in the flow of writing it seems to work very well ^_^ this has been a load of fun to write and we will (hopefully) have a new chapter up tomorrow. Please leave us a review to let us know what you think!**_

**Once school starts though, we probably won't be updating as much. Especially as I'm away for three days almost immediately after I get back...**

_**But when possible, updates will be thick and fast :) Peace out for now :P **_

**Please Review! XD**


	2. an accessory to this crime

**Neither of us own Ghost Hunt.**

**I think that that's the legal stuff aside. On to the chapter!**

* * *

_Madoka and Lin were written by Mini Mai_

_Luella, Lin and Naru were written by Hodgeheg_

* * *

Sent to: Madoka  
From: Luella  
Subject: Japan Trip  
Hello Madoka dear!  
Just wondering, whilst you're in Japan could you possibly check in on Noll? I've been getting very worried about him lately; he just doesn't seem to be answering when I call. I've asked Lin, but he doesn't seem able to tell me what's going on with Noll. Hope it's not too much trouble.  
I laughed so loudly when I received that photograph the other day. Unfortunately, the sight of a two year old Lin has permanently etched itself into Martin's brain, he seems quite disturbed.  
Oh, and one more thing, I was wondering whether you were going to be coming to the function next month? I need to know how many people I'm booking the table for.  
Luella.

To: Luella  
From: Madoka  
Subject: Re: Japan Trip  
Hey, Luella  
Of course I'll check in on Noll. I'm positively DYING to see how things are going between him and poor little Mai. Although, from what I've heard from Kōujo, she seems to be very 'close' to that collage student Yasuhara :O can't say I blame her, Noll should have known she wouldn't wait forever!  
The function next month?...O yes, I've checked my calendar. I should be able to make but I will check with Kōujo and see if he'll be my date, I can't go to these things with out a date TT_TT  
All my love,  
Madoka xx

To: Madoak  
From: Luella  
Subject: Noll and Mai  
No! She's meant to become my daughter in law! You know that I've always wanted a daughter. Noll is so blind when it comes to my (and his) happiness.  
Oh good. Well, that makes it a total of 4, including you, Lin, myself and Martin. Maybe we could invite the japanese SPR? I haven't seen Noll in a while, and I'm simply dying to meet this Mai!  
Luella xx

To: Luella  
From: Madoka  
Subject: Re: Noll and Mai  
I know, I was almost in tears when Kōujo told me. I know you desire for a daughter, dear and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this little setback get in the way of your (and Noll's) happiness.  
Your are right though, he's as blind as a bat in that respect.  
I doubt you will get them all to fly to England for the function unless there is a case to go along with it. If I were you, I'd wait it out and let either a case or vacation opportunity give Noll a reason to return home. You know what these men are like, tell them to do one thing and they will do the exact opposite. I should know, the amount of times me and Kōujo have tried...ummmm...things at home ;)  
Madoka xx

To: Madoka  
Form: Luella  
Subject: Re: Re: Noll and Mai  
Thank you. Martin says that I should just let it be, but I'll be damned if Noll screws this up for me. And of course I'm right, I raised the boy since he was seven.  
Hmm... I'll have to blackmail Noll then. And if Mai comes, I bet they'll be together by the end of the year. I can hear the wedding bells now...  
Oh, Madoka, what are you and Lin doing? I'm shocked at what you're implying.

To: Luella  
From: Madoka  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Noll and Mai  
Hmmm, blackmail...this has room for a some serious FUN! hehehehehe! A wedding! oh its been soooo long since I've been to a wedding! You know what a wedding means though don't you?...SHOPPING!  
Now now Luella, you know I never kiss and tell ;) what happens at home STAYS at home...  
I will email Kōujo now and ask hi about the function and ask him when would be the best time for Noll to 'visit'  
Love to you and Martin xxx

To: Lin  
From: Madoka  
Subject: Visits to England  
Kōujo!  
How are you? What time will Noll let you come home tonight? I'm missing you oh so much! I'm returning to England soon and I have HARDLY seen you! TT_TT  
Anyway, I need to know if you can come to that function next month with Luella, Martin and myself? You know full well that I can not go without a date! It's social suicide!  
Also, do you have any...vacation plans this summer? I was just thinking how WONDERFUL it would be to bring the Japanese branch of SPR to England for a few months.  
Love now and always,  
Madoka xxxx

To: Madoka  
From: Lin  
Subject: Re: Visits to England  
Madoka,  
I am well. Noll has given me the afternoon off. What time does your plane leave tonight? I miss you as well.  
I believe I might be free. Who else is going?  
I do not know. There have been no indications of any plans regarding the summer, but I will have to ask the other members.  
Lin.

To: Lin  
From: Madoka  
Subject: Re: Re: Visits to England  
My flight leaves at midnight so I will need to be at the airport for 9. How about I meet you at the cafe down the road from the office at lunch? I'm packed so I'm all your this afternoon.  
I am unsure of how many politicians and businessmen will be at the event, but the majority of our old co-workers from SPR Lond will be in attendance as will Martin and Lue. I am ever so glad you can come, I have your tux on its way to the drycleaners as we speak.  
Please do ask, tell them all expenses will be paid for by the davis'  
Madoka xx

To: Madoka  
From: Lin  
Subject: Summer Vacation  
I will meet you at the cafe in half an hour then, and I can drive you to the airport for nine.  
Madoka, I am unaware that I even own a tux. Have you and Luella been shopping again?  
I am sure that they would love to come, Mai-san especially. However, the tricky part may be convincing Noll to come. He doesn't like leaving the office due to non work-related trips for large periods of time. However, I will send him an email before I leave to meet with you.  
Lin

* * *

To: Lin  
From: Oliver  
Subject: No subject  
Lin  
If you want to have this afternoon off, stop tattling to my mother.  
Oliver

To: Oliver  
From: Lin  
Subject: Re: No subject  
Oliver,  
I am sorry, but what have I 'tattled' this time?  
Also, have you made any vaction plans for this summer? Mainly for the last 2 weeks of july and the whole of August.  
Lin

To: Lin  
From: Oliver  
Subject: Vacation plans  
Lin  
You told her that I wouldn't let Mai go to that film with her 'friend' Yasuhara-san because she had filing to do and tea to make. That is her job. I am her boss. Therefore, I am allowed to make her stay and do her work, and save her from the horror that is a romance comedy.  
And no, I don't have any plans. Why would I make plans for something that isn't going to happen? You know that holidays are pointless.  
Oliver

To: Oliver  
From: Lin  
Subject: Re: Vacation Plans  
Oliver,  
I directly did not mention anything to your mother about your refusal to allow Mai a social life. Is it that you mind her seeing a romance movie? Or is it that you mind WHO she is seeing the movie with.  
I, may have however, mentioned something to Madoka last night about. You can not, therefore hold me responsible for what she may have done with this information.  
Well, you may need to rethink your attitude towards vacations, and fast.  
I am leaving to meet Madoka as soon as I have finished this paperwork from the case we attended last week.  
Lin

To: Lin  
From: Oliver  
Subject: Re: Re: Vacation Plans  
Lin,  
I can and have held you responsible for my mother finding out. You know how she and Madoka act. Therefore, you are an accessory to this crime.  
No. I am not going on holiday. I know what you're planning.  
Good. Tell your girlfriend to stop tattling to my mother, and to stop annoying me with pointless questions such as 'When are you going to call your mother back?'. She is my mother, and therefore it is none of Madoka's business.  
Oliver.

To: Oliver  
From: Lin  
Subject: Madoka and your mother  
Oliver,  
You can accuse me all you like but there is nothing you can do to control my personal life.  
I am planning NOTHING.  
I can tell Madoka that till I am blue in the face, however it has never and will never have any bearing on her you were to return the calls there would be no questions. Madoka is your mother's best friend, they share everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I should know...  
I am leaving now so this conversation is over  
See you tomorrow,  
Lin.

To: Lin  
From: Oliver  
Subject: Madoka and my mother  
Lin  
I can control your personal life. I can refuse to give you any days/afternoons off...  
Madoka and mother definitely are, and so most likely you are in it aswell.  
I don't care if they're best friends. Tell Madoka to stop bugging me, or I won't call my mother at all.  
Oliver.

To: Oliver  
From: Lin  
Subject: The law  
As I am sure you are aware, refusing employees time off is against the law. Though I doubt your mother or Madoka would be overly pleased either.  
Whatever your mother and Madoka are planning, I have no part in.  
You should know Oliver, continuing to ignore your mother will make the situation worse, not better so by all means continue.  
Regardless of what you think, I am logging off and this is the last email you will receive from me today. I am leaving to meet Madoka, try not to kill Mai. Although, from my hearing, she has just left for lunch with Yasuahra-san. Those two have become very close recently, dont you think?  
Lin.

To: Lin  
From: Oliver  
Subject: Re: The law  
Lin  
Mother and Madoka are rarely pleased with my actions. Therefore, that is really not a threat.  
I highly doubt that you have no part in their plan, but you are yet to become known as to what their role is for you.  
How will it make things worse? My ignoring her means that she cannot talk to me, and Madoka is about to be on the other side of the world pretty soon.  
WHAT? Explain what that idiot is doing with Mai. It might upset her tea making skills.  
Oliver

* * *

**A/N: Here we are, second chapter just like we promised! Man, it's hard to go from writing as Luella to writing as Lin. That was tough. At least Lin and Naru are _fairly _similar! ^^**

_**We had a set of charecters each but it seems that we will have to switch every now and then to make things work, but it worked out okay. Please leave us a review and we will update asap.**_


	3. Greeneyed monster

**Here is the next chapter, this time, its IMing! Here goes nothing!**

_Bou-san, John, Yasuhara are written by HodgeHeg_  
_Mai and Ayako are written by Mini_Mai_

You have a new IM:  
Bou-san: Hey, why is Naru glaring daggers at Yasuhara?  
Ayako: Hey, why do you THINK he's glaring daggers at Yasuhara?  
Bou-san: Because he's weird?  
Ayako: No -_- god men are so clueless  
Bou-san: At least we don't cart around a make up store to hide our wrinkles.  
Ayako: What wrinkles? If anyone around here has wrinkles it's you you old pervert!  
Bou-san: The ones on your forehead, around the eyes, mouth...  
Ayako: RIGHT THATS IT! I'M GETTING MY PURSE AND I'M COMING OVER THERE EVEN IF WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING WITH THE KING OF THE POLAR BEARS!  
Bou-san: Yikes! Careful, you may give yourself a heart attack with all the high blood pressure. I read it was bad for people of the older generation to get so worked up.  
Ayako: Your older then I am you pervert! I doubt Naru would even notice, he's working up his own blood pressure with the way he's staring at Yasu.  
Bou-san: Hey, you're right! And altogether now, 'ommmmm'...  
Ayako: Oh, shut up you smug bass-playing monk! At least I know the reason he's staring  
Bou-san: Why _is _ Bear so worked up?  
Ayako: Try to follow this train of thought. Mai liked Naru for the first 3 years we worked together, Naru liked her back but wouldn't admit it-  
Bou-san: How does this affect Yasuhara?  
Ayako: Wait for me to finish you dumb Monk! Around 4 months ago, near her 19th birthday, Mai started become closer to Yasu and spent less time catering to Naru's every whim...and now, because we're a chair short due to the ectoplasm thing the other day, Mai is sat on Yasuhara's lap.  
Bou-san: Well, that's no big deal. That freak asked if he could sit on my lap.  
Ayako: MEN! Yes he did, but if you look closely, he has his arms wrapped around her waist and is whispering something in her ear, causing her to do that cute giggly thing she does. Basically they are acting like a couple. They even went on a date yesterday.  
Bou-san: THEY WHAT? My poor jou-chan...  
Ayako: Well...Mai didn't call it a date, he turnt up to take her to lunch when Naru refused to let her off for the afternoon to go and see that new romantic comedy.  
Bou-san: The first time I have EVER agreed with Mr Polar Bear...  
Ayako: Wait, WHAT! what do you agree with him about?  
Bou-san: The whole glaring thing...  
Ayako: No! Stop staring at them! Leave them be! Look how happy Mai is!  
Mai has logged in  
Mai: HEY guys!  
Yasuhara has logged in  
Yasuhara: You guys have been talking about me... :'(  
Ayako:Not that we have or anything, but HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
Yasuhara: That wonderful thing called sight...  
Bou-san: You're starting to sound like Mr Polar Bear.  
Mai: MR POLAR BEAR?  
Yasuhara: Never! I am nothing like the ice-king!  
Bou-san: Mr Polar Bear is Naru, Mai,do keep up.  
Ayako: DON'T BE MEAN TO MAI YOU OLD PERVERT!  
Mai: ooooo okay, I understand now, Calm down Ayako. Um, guys why has Naru/the ice-king/Mr Polar Bear been staring at me and Yas for the whole of today's meeting?  
Bou-san: Apparently Ayako can tell you.  
Yasuhara: Yes, I am curious. Why have been forced to cower from the ice-king's gaze all afternoon?  
Mai: Cower? COWER? C-O-W-E-R?  
Yasuhara: Yes, cower. He's scary! :S  
Mai: You have been whispering about him in my ear for the last 2 hours...NOT MUCH COWERING GOING ON THERE!  
Bou-san: lalalalalala...  
Yasuhara: I can cower and whisper at the same time... it's called multitasking.  
Bou-san: I thought only women could multi-task!  
Yasuhara: I'm part woman.  
Bou-san:That explains so much...  
Mai: ANYWAY what is with Naru?  
Ayako: Well...he's suffering from the green eyed monster  
Yasuhara: Oh dear. I'll have to explain to him, again that Bou-san is the only one for me and that he can't just go glaring at Mai like that all the time.  
Ayako: No, he is jealous because you and Mai are acting to cosy today  
Yasuhara: It's when I get cosy with Bou-san that he should get jealous...  
Mai: O for god sake, this is ridiculous!  
Yasuhara: Mai-chan? Are you insinuating that I'm ridiculous?  
Bou-san:YES!  
AYAKO: YES!  
MAI:YES!  
Yasuhara: well...that hurt! You guys are so mean... :(  
Yasuhara has logged out  
Mai: O you guys! We made him cry!  
Bou-san: We all know that mister Mad Hatter is only crying crocodile tears.  
Mai has logged out  
John has logged in.  
John: Uh... hello?  
John: Anyone?  
Bou-san: Hi John.  
John: Hello.  
Bou-san: Hello.  
Ayako: oh, hi John  
John: Um, could anyone tell me why Naru is glaring at Yasuhara?  
Ayako and Bou-san have logged out.

**Officially my favourite chapter to date. It's short, but rereading it made me laugh. Poor John, I guess he won't find out now! ^^**

_**It was more fun to write and it just went off the rails. My only problem is Masako didn't get into the conversation. Oh well, she was probably staring at Naru/Ice-King/Mr Polar Bear. Please Review**_


	4. The person holding the tea cup

_**Sorry it has taken a few days but here is the next chapter of Communication 101! Mai and Lin are a bit off today because I have been writing them and I am not in the best of moods after my orthodontic appointment this afternoon.**_

**But writing with her dear friend has cheered her up extensively! And I am a bit hyper... I just found out my favourite band is releasing a new album! I can't wait!**

_Enough of the moan/advertisments. We own non of the charecters or the most amazing film ever 'PS I Love You'. Ummm... Gerald Butler ummmm..._

On with the story :) Enjoy...

* * *

Mai and Lin are written by Mini-Mai  
Naru and Masako are written by HodgeHeg

* * *

To: Oliver  
From: Masako  
Subject: Dinner?  
Dear Oliver,  
I was wondering whether you were free for dinner this evening?  
Masako.

To: Masako  
From: Oliver  
Subject: Re: Dinner?  
Hara-san,  
No, I'm not free.  
Oliver Davis.

To: Oliver  
From: Masako  
Subject: Re: Re: Dinner?  
Dear Oliver,  
Oh? My parents were so looking forward to meeting you. My father had flown in especially...  
Masako  
Ps; you can just call me Masako, if you would prefer.

To: Masako  
From: Oliver  
Subject: Re: Dinner  
Hara-san,  
Unfortunately I will be out of town for the rest of the week, so I will not be able to come to dinner with you.  
Oliver Davis

* * *

Send Text Message To: Lin  
From: Noll  
Lin,  
Pack the van. We are leaving for the case TONIGHT. Tell Mai.  
Oliver.

Send Text Message To: Noll  
From: Lin  
Noll,  
Any particular reason for this sudden change of plans?  
Lin.

Send Text Message To: Lin  
From: Noll  
Lin,  
Just do it.  
Oliver.

* * *

Send Text Message To: Naru  
From: Mai  
Do I need to call anyone else?

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Naru  
Mai,  
Call everyone apart from Hara-san. She is away at the moment.

Send Text Message To: Naru  
From: Mai  
No she's not. She was here earlier.

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Naru  
Mai,  
She was here for this afternoon, but had to leave immediately.

Send Text Message To: Naru  
From: Mai  
Naru,  
If you don't want her to come on a case because she won't let up about taking you to meet her parents, SAY THAT! I won't call her but DON'T treat me like an idiot. It will get you NOWHERE!  
But, I will call the team and John will tell Masako that he is going out of town and Masako she will find a way to find us  
Mai.

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Naru  
Mai,  
Hara-san already knows that I will be out of town. But as she too is out of town, then it is irrelevant.  
Anyway she will not find us.

Send Text Message To: Naru  
From: Mai  
Naru, she is meant to be going shopping for her 'big date' with Ayako tomorrow. SHE IS NOT OUT OF TOWN!  
Naru, have you not MET her? We could go to ENGLAND and she will still find a way to catch us up.

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Naru  
Mai,  
She will not find out. I will make sure of it. And she is out of town for this evening. She is going to be with her family. OUT OF TOWN.  
Now, stop wasting my credit with pointless texts, and get me tea.  
And what did you say about England?

Send Text Message To: Naru  
From: Mai  
Naru,  
I cannot stress this enough, DO NOT use your pk on her, or any other part of your being. If you want to believe she is out of town go ahead.  
You texted me first, and have continued to text me. Don't like it? Stop.  
What? England is pretty and I always wanted to visit there, not that I've ever had enough money to visit.  
Make your own damn tea, I have a dinner-movie date.

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Naru  
Mai,  
I did not use my PK on Hara-san. Her falling down the stairs is just a coincidence. But now she will definitely be out of town.  
I would stop, but isn't it polite manners to reply to texts?  
England is hardly 'pretty'. It's cold, wet, windy and grey.  
Isn't making tea what I pay you for?

Send Text Message To: Naru  
From: Mai  
Naru,  
Sure, just like Yasu hitting his head on the couch when he saved me from the river 20 minutes before and you passing out after both of these events were 'coincidence'. Fine! She is 'out of town'.  
And you have ALWAYS cared about being polite.  
England is romantic, and magical and PRETTY!  
You pay me to file and assist, not be a tea monkey! Now I have got to go, PS I Love You is about to start and my date is getting restless with me texting another guy...

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Naru  
Mai,  
Like I told you. So those previous texts were a waste of time.  
No it's not. Trust me. I used to live there.  
Part of your job description is to get me tea.

Send Text Message To: Naru  
Fro: Mai  
You don't understand sarcasm do you?  
Want to prove me wrong? Take me there :P

* * *

Send Text Message To: Lin  
From: Noll  
Lin,  
Mai's going on a date.  
Oliver.

Send Text Message To: Noll  
From: Lin  
Noll,  
So what? Are you going to stop it? Or make me stop it?

Send Text Message To: Lin  
From: Noll  
Lin,  
Mai's young. And vulnerable. And stupid. And she makes good tea. We cannot lose her to some... creep.  
Oliver.

Send Text Message To: Noll  
From: Lin  
Noll,  
Mai is one year younger then you, making her 19, she has been on enough cases and has been 'friends' with you for a enough years to be nowhere near as 'vulnerable' as she seems so get over it. Anyone can make tea Noll. I want to know once and for all, what are you so attached to? The tea or the person holding the tea-cup?  
We can only lose her if she quits, which she wont. You however will lose her if she gets herself a new boyfriend.

Send Text Message To: Noll  
From: Lin  
Noll,  
Stop ignoring me. It needed to be said.

* * *

**Ugh, Naru annoys me sometimes. He's so blind. Thank you Lin for saying what needed to be said. But Masako is DEFINITELY out of town now... =P we realised that fanfiction screwed over our last chapter. Mini-Mai is going to fix it soon, hopefully. And thanks for all the story alerts, favourite story etc. My inbox was overflowing yesterday after Mini_Mai forwarded all the emails she got over the last few days from ff ! And special thanks to Chrysanthia-Sunshine for his/her review! Cookies and love to you! Now the rest of you, you too can gain our love and cookies by reviewing! ^^**

_**I wanted Mai to actually stand up to Naru but was she being sincere? Or trying to make him say what he really meant? And who is the mystery man? Only one person in the whole world knows!**_

**Yes, only one person knows. And she won't share it with me... :(**

**Please review!**


	5. The Birds and the Bees

_**A/N Here it is, next chapter, sorry for the delay :L Enjoy :) **_

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill, we own NOTHING **_

**Thanks to Chrysanthia-Sunshine and Jwongzy for your reviews. ^^**

* * *

Mai is written by Mini-Mai  
Yasuhara and Bou-san were written by Hodgeheg. (Lol, had to think a minute there to remember my own pen name! XD)

* * *

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
OMG! YAS YOU UTTER BRAIN DEAD IDIOT! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WHOLE OF JAPAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! :

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
Now what have I done? And surely I'm not the biggest idiot? Maybe third or fourth?

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
I know I told Naru I had a date when we went to see the movie last night, but that was just because it gets him worked up and he was seriously getting on my nerves!  
But you kissing me on the cheek and telling me you "loved" me when we got back to the office went to far. ESPECIALLY WHEN WE WALKED IN ON A MEETING!  
OMG! Naru nearly killed me once you guys left and now he will only let me take lunch break IN HIS OFFICE WITH HIM! Plus I have had to do twice as many tea runs today!  
I'm pretty sure you're the biggest, closely followed my Monk, Ayako and Naru. IN THAT ORDER!

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
Ah, the ice-king already knows of my love for you and Bou-san... he really needs to get over his jealousy issues. It's not my fault that everyone wants to be with me. -.-  
Another excuse to stare at his body, you cheeky little minx! :P  
Uh, no. They're definitely more idiotic than I am.

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
I DO NOT LOVE YOU! GET OVER YOURSELF! Why am I surrounded by egotistical narcissistics?  
Why would Naru have jealousy issues? He's just annoyed that I didn't ask permission to leave yesterday.  
Once again, get over yourself! No one wants to be with you! Monk is dating Ayako now anyway!  
It is not fun! Its hot and stuffy and musty and we spend the whole time practising my powers, I knocked us both to the ground 5 times today and Lin walked in whilst he was on top of me at least twice!  
Um, wanna bet? You are wayyyyy worse!

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
And that's why you love us.  
Mai, sweetie, Naru is the green eyed monster. He invented it.  
I know, that two-timing rat. But he still loves me...  
Are you sure you were practising your "powers" and nothing else?  
Sure I am. If I'm so idiotic, then how come it's taking them several years to realise their love, but it took me several minutes? That's not the mark of an idiot, Mai, that's the mark of a genius.

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
Us? Who's us?  
But he has no reason to be jealous so why would he be suffering from the green eyed monster?  
YOU KNOW? DAMN! I thought I was the only one who knew! Bet you don't know about their date last night :P!  
Yeah, we were practising my powers. What else would we be practising? I'm confused...  
Several minutes to realise what love? YAASS! You're confusing me again!  
P.S whoever called you a genius needs their head examined.

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
The green eyed monster ice-king and yours truly.  
Oh Mai, wake up and smell the daisies already. You two are frustratingly slow at realising the inevitable...  
Mai, I know everything. For instance, you are wearing black knickers and you are also blushing at the moment.  
Mai, you were on top of him. In his office. Alone. Think about it, connect the dots, and then call me when you've figured it out.  
My love to Bou-san, you, Naru...  
P.S. Oh yeah! I knew I had an appointment today...

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
I don't love you Yas, accept it and move on.  
HOW THE FRIK DID YOU KNOW THAT? Bet you don't know what colour the bra is tho :P Or what movie Monk took her to see last night!  
ACTUALLY, he was on top of me. But I still don't see what you mean?  
Bou-san loves Ayako, not you. I don't love you and Naru doesn't love anyone (except Naru)  
P.S. Please tell me you're being serious because your mother and I were thinking about sending you to get one...

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
NO! MAI! How could you?  
Of course I do. It's a purple frilly one. And they went to see Makeout Violence.  
No, Mai, please stop mentally scarring me!  
No, Bou-san loves me and you love me and Naru is locked up in his tight arse unemotional self.  
P.S. When am I ever serious?

Send Text Message To: Yasi  
From: Mai  
Quite easily actually.  
Okay! Seriously! How the frik are you getting this information! I thought only Naru saw the colour?  
WRONG! They went to see PS I LOVE YOU!  
WHAT DID YOU MEAN THO! I'M CONFUSED!  
No-one loves you except possibly your mother and grandmother (she is such a sweetie! She was showing me your baby photos last night, CUTE!) Naru is emotional, he gets pissed, angry, frustrated and he can be caring, like today! oooo! He also got embarrassed!  
P.S. Good point, well made. But please go and see someone? For me? *poutyface/puppydogeyes*

Send Text Message To: Meanie  
From: Yasu  
You mean person...  
Muahaha, I have my sources. And you're wrong; PS I Love You was sold out, so Bou-san took her to see Makeout Violence. I was there, I saw them.  
Mai, I will say this once and only once: Please don't go there. Just don't.  
My grandmother is slightly delusional, I'll have you know, so they could quite possibly be pictures of my brother.  
Ice-king? Embarrassed? WHAT HAPPENED? I need this information...  
P.S. Why should I? You don't love me... :(

Send Text Message To: Oversensitive Girl  
From: Mai  
I know, but you love me for it.  
What are your sources? O crap! Please don't tell me Lin sent that picture round? The one of us on the floor with my top undone and Naru on top of me? The blouse RIPPED when we FELL!  
You were with me last night, then we went back to yours for dinner, then you crashed on my couch, WHEN DID YOU SEE THEM?  
What could we have been doing in Naru's office other than practising? I just don't Get it! TT_TT  
Those pictures were DEFINITELY of you hun, don't explained so much...  
Well, he knocked into me, and we fell on the floor and he was kinda ontop of me and my shirt had ripped then Lin walked in and saw and Naru started blushing and stammering all Un-Naru like. It was weird.  
P.S. I'll get Naru and Bou-san to take you if you don't go of your own free will.

Send Text Message To: Little Miss Oblivious  
From: Yasu  
I have many spies, but I'm not telling you who they are. I saw them in the afternoon when I went to pick up the tickets.  
Oh? I didn't get my copy. Ho hum, I'll just have to ask Lin-san for one...  
Mai, remember The Talk?  
I doubt it. My brother and I were very similar as children...  
Muahaha... blackmail... :)  
P.S. Only the green eyed monster ice-king could scare me, and now I have beautiful blackmail, as provided by you. So that'll get you back...

Send Text Message To: Mr Know It All  
From: Mai  
TELL ME! And, oh, okay makes sense.  
NO! FORGET I EVEN MENTIONED THE PHOTO!  
What talk? I talk to people a lot Yasu, what has that got to do with me and Naru?  
Yas, your brother had brown hair, not black and he never dressed up in your Grandmother's wedding dress.  
Blackmail? Crap, what have I done?

Send Text Message To: Little Miss Oblivious  
From: Yasu  
Mai if I told you then they wouldn't be spies any more. Yes, of course it does. I am the font of all knowledge don't forget.  
Too late. My copy of the photograph is being sent to me as we text.  
No Mai, not the talk, THE talk. The one you have when you get to a certain age, where someone sits you down and explains to you what happens when a Mummy and a Daddy love each other VERY much...  
Very dark brown hair when he was younger. I wasn't even aware my grandmother HAD a wedding dress...

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
But I thought I was a spy? So who else would help YOU? Font of all stupidity maybe.  
I am going to KILL Lin!  
The talk? OOO you mean like birds and the bees? Why is that relevent to me and Naru? We're not birds or bees?  
Denial, Yasu, severe severe denial.

Send Text Message To: Little Miss Very Oblivious  
From: A Very frustrated Friend  
I have more than one. I wouldn't be a very good font of all knowledge with only one.  
Good luck with killing The Silent One.  
Mai: YOU. And NARU. LYING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER, PRACTICALLY KISSING! Please, please connect the dots soon, or get Ayako to explain it to you. OTHERWISE I WILL GO INSANE!  
No, not denial. Truth. Plus, I have more than one brother... XD

Send Text Message To: Insane One  
From: Little Miss Very Obvious  
Well, I feel betrayed...  
Don't worry, I'm gonna get Madoka to help me ;)  
Dots? Like in dot-to-dots? I LOVE those!  
Really? How come I have only met the one and neither your grandmother or mother have mentioned them?

Send Text Message To: Little Miss Very Oblivious  
From: Font of all Knowledge  
Now you know how I feel when you denounce our love. :'(  
Oooh, now that I have GOT to see!  
No Mai, not like dot-to-dots.  
We don't talk about Akinoro. Mainly due to the fact that he ran away when he was 16.

Send Text Message To: Font of all stupidity  
From: Mai  
You cannot denounce 'our' love when it is YOURS and not OURS.  
It will be a private show, sorry only close friends allowed.  
AWWW! But I like dot-to-dots  
Sorry Yasu! I feel horrible now TT_TT

Send Text Message To: Little Miss Very Oblivious  
From: font of all Wisdom  
You cut me deep...  
Are you implying that I am not a close friend? Plus, I can always get Madoka to let me see.  
No. Mai, please, ask Ayako or Madoka to explain. Please, before we go insane. Actually, Bou-san's reaction would be funnier... go ask him!  
Nah, don't worry about it. Just don't mention him in front of my mother.

Send Text Message To: Bou-San  
From: Mai  
Bou-san, whats wrong with Naru being on top of me on the office floor? Yasu told me to ask cause he is going insane when I don't know...

Send Text Message To: Jou-chan  
From: Bou-san  
He WHAT?

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the delay. I had a geography trip (standing in the river in the pouring rain. This is the wettest 'drought' EVER!) has left me completely exhausted, plus I still have loads of schoolwork. So yeah, the late update is my fault...**

_Yeah, we had most of this written but life took over before we could end it so we apologise profusely. We hope you enjoyed it and I need to go and die for 5 weeks during external exams but we will aim to update at least once every 2 weeks if not sooner._

**Apparently. I have loads of exams soon as well (scary ones too!) so I too am about to die. This doesn't look too good...**  
**Oh, and did anyone pick up my Naruto reference? Extra cupcakes to anyone who did!**

_Please leave us a review and we will give you cupcakes ^.^ Also leave suggestions as to other forms of communication we can use._

**'Cos so far it's kind of limited to texting, im-ing and email. Anyway, next up should be another Luella and Madoka chapter! I love Luella and Madoka XD They are a crazy hyper fun combo to write.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Mothers and Minders Meddling Plans

H_**ey we are back and better than ever!Heres the new chapter,,, Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nous ne possédons rien**_

Luella has just entered IM  
**Luella: **Hello? Madoka? Is this thing working? Lin showed me how to use it last time he was over here.  
Modaka has just entered IM  
**Madoka: **Luella! Yes its working fine! How ARE you and Martin doing dear?  
**Luella: **Oh good. You know, I've never been very good at all of this technology. Yes, we are both doing fine. How was your flight? Did you get any further on getting my blind son and future daughter in law together?  
**Madoka:** My flight was good. Did Koujo not send you the picture?  
**Luella: **Oh yes. When Noll comes over in the summer, we will have to have a little 'chat'. He can't defile Mai now, she has to wear a white dress.  
**Madoka: **Calm down Luella, remember the rules attached to Naru's trust fund?  
**Luella: **Yes, but this is Noll. I honestly don't think he cares about his trust fund. He seems to make enough money from his business already. But I don't think that Noll will do anything like that. Now Gene, on the other hand, would have worried me more, but... well... not Noll anyway.  
**Madoka: **Exactly my point. So calm down! From what I've heard, Mai seems to be holding her own out there.  
**Luella: **Excellent, excellent. We can't let Noll dominate her. Otherwise I'll never be able to take her shopping!  
**Madoka: **From what I hear, she's making him VERY jealous  
**Luella: **This is excellent news! But we need a plan. Now, let me think...  
Martin has just entered IM  
**Martin: **Afternoon ladies.  
**Luella: **Martin! When did you learn to use this instant message thingy?  
**Martin: **You aren't the only one who Lin talks to.  
**Madoka: **Martin! Long time no touch! How are you? I hardly saw you last week, you were always working, just like Noll and Koujo :(  
**Luella: **I know. I miss Gene. At least he didn't stay at the office until some godforsaken hour of the night.  
**Martin: **I'm fine.  
**Luella: **No he's not. Or he won't be, if he continues IGNORING his wife.  
**Madoka: **Luella, what did he do THIS time?  
**Martin: **Nothing  
**Madoka: **Really Luella?  
**Luella: **That's my point! He doesn't DO anything apart from working! Gene isn't here, Noll isn't either and he was never that soocial to begin with and you've been away! And Martin just hides at work or in his study when he gets home!  
**Madoka: **I feel the same here in Japan, I would love to move back to England seeing as I'm spending more and more time there but its just so much money!  
**Martin: **Isn't it more money flying from Japan to England all the time?  
**Madoka: **I get most of my flights discounted because of my high flier miles  
**Luella:** Plus since most of them are business trips, SPR subsidies some of it.  
**Madoka: **Martin, Koujo has asked for you to email him asap about their latest case.  
Martin has left IM  
**Luella: **See what I mean? Always working...  
**Madoka: **I needed to get him to leave the conversation so we could talk, so I  
made that up. Now, about that plan...  
**Luella: **Yes, the plan.  
**Madoka: **Any ideas? I mean, other then them visiting this summer?  
**Luella: **The only other thing I can think of is me going over there, but I don't think Noll will want me to go over there and then come over here in such short a time span. As previously mentioned, he isn't the most social of creatures.  
**Madoka: **He can't stop something he knows nothing about...  
**Luella: **Are you suggesting I go over there and kidnap my own son and the rest of his team?  
**Madoka: **No, I'm suggesting you come over, stay with Noll, work with him on every case and refuse to leave until he returns to England for a vacation with his team.  
**Luella: **Hmm... now that sounds like a plan... If Martin comes as well, then we could turn it into a holiday, God knows we haven't had one of them for about 2 years. Although, I don't think staying with Noll would work... we would probably need a hotel, otherwise I have a feeling that the plan will dissolve into ruins...  
**Madoka: **I can give you the number of several very good hotels near the SPR vicinity. And we could force *ahem* convince Noll into taking a holiday with the rest of the team. Then we can observe how they interact when not in the work area.  
**Luella:** Brilliant plan. Right, well, if you send me the details of these hotels, I'll book some flights.  
**Madoka:** On it now...  
Modoka has left IM  
Luella has left IM

_**I am sooooo sorry for the long delay, I'm not going to bore you with the details but between us life has been turned upside down, inside out and started running backwards -.- **_  
**Including family stuff for me... sorry. Not sure what else to say really... :P**  
**Please Review!**


	7. Rules Of Employment

_**Dear all avid readers/reviewers and people who seem to like our random and irregular waffling thoughts...**_

_**Firstly, we are **__**SORRY **__**in case you missed that, thats sorry in italics, bold, underlined and capitalised! We have not updated in like forever due to bad organisation, bad laptops and general laziness. **_  
**And school. Don't forget school.**  
_**God I hate school.**_  
_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Somos dueños de nada.**_

.com  
From:luelladavis .com  
Subject: Our visit  
Dear Noll,  
Here are the details of our flight when we come and see you in August. We land in Tokyo airport at 8.25 in the evening (your time) at Gate 8. Please can you meet us at the baggage re-claim dear? After a 19 hour flight, we will need you to help us with our luggage.

To:luelladavis .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Re: Our visit  
Mother,  
What visit is this?  
You cannot be met at the baggage reclaim any more after the terror attacks. You can only be met after the immigration at the exit terminal.  
Oliver.

To:oliverdavis .com  
From:luelladavis .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Our visit

You know, the one that myself, your father and Madoka are going on to see you. We haven't seen you and the others in such a long time, and I thought that it would give your father a break from all the work that he's been doing.  
Fine, can you meet us THERE then please?

To:luelladavis .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Our visit

When and how long will you be staying?

To:oliverdavis .com  
From:luelladavis .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Our visit

Oh, from the 13th until the 31st of October. Not too long, then.  
Why?

To:luelladavis .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Case

I'm sorry, but I have a case starting on that day that will likely take up a lot of the time. So either your visit will have to be short, or (as I STRONGLY advise) you and father and Madoka stay in England.

To: koujolin .com  
From: oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Helliday  
Lin,  
Book something, ANYTHING from the 13th to the 31st of October that will prevent my mother and father and Madoka from pitching up and having a 'holiday' with us. It will not be a holiday, it will be a helliday. So find a client. NOW. Then find some more, and book us up completely until halfway through November. That should keep us safe.  
Oliver

To:oliverdavis .com  
From:koujolin .com  
Subject: Re: Helliday  
Oliver,  
I hate to have to point out to your incredibly smart, if narrow sighted brain that no matter WHAT we book, your mother and father and Madoka are all ghost hunters too, ergo they will just come with us. Along with making the holiday longer and more painful for yourself and for your dear Mai.  
I advise booking nothing and simply letting your mother have her way. There is no way to avoid the, as you call it, helliday  
Also, I AM IN THE NEXT ROOM, simply come in and talk to me rather than this incisive emailing  
Lin

To:koujolin .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Helliday  
Lin,  
Yes there is. If we leave before they turn up, then they can't come with us. And she is not my 'dear Mai', she is an employee that needs protecting from the evil forces of Mother and Madoka. If you want to stay and be with Madoka, then fine, but you cannot tell them where we are. If you do, we'll be exorcising your ghost next.  
No. I have important work to do. You want to talk face to face, you come in.  
Oliver

To:taniyamamai .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Tea  
Mai,  
Tea.  
Naru

To: oliverdavis .com  
From: koujolin .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Helliday  
Oliver,  
It is like you have never met your mother or Madoka, they WILL find a way around that. I guess it's a good thing that she is not your 'dear Mai' seeing as she is currently asleep on Yasuhara's lap in her desk chair. Protecting hmmm? Are you saying you find it your responsibility to protect one of your employees more than the others? I cannot let you attend a case alone, you know that so either Madoka comes with us or we stay here. Your choice.  
Lin

To:koujolin .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Helliday

Lin,  
She's not asleep anymore. And no, they won't, because YOU won't be telling them. Either that or I run and not tell anyone where I've gone. Your choice. And the others aren't technically employees. They're... sub-contracted. I only invite them along for the case. They already have other jobs. Mai, however, is an employee of mine and therefore her safety is my concern. It's the law- under the health and safety section.  
Anyway, since when were you bothered?

Oliver

To:oliverdavis .com  
From: taniyamamai .com  
Subject: Re: Tea  
O Great One,  
I am BUSY, either ask me politely in this thing called your VOICE or get the damn thing yourself!

To:oliverdavis .com  
From:koujolin .com  
Subject: No subject  
Oliver,  
You woke her up? After making her stay until midnight to practise her powers? You truly are a jerk and I think she deserves Yasuhara in that case. Run if you want, but you won't leave Mai behind to fend for herself and if you take her with you she will not keep her mouth shut. A band, a television psychic, a priest with no church, a miko priestess who works in a hospital about 3 times a month and a college student are not JOBS. Face it they are your employees. You know about health and safety? Now that IS a surprise.

To:koujolin .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Re: No subject  
Lin,  
Yes I woke her up. I want tea.  
I'll give Mai the time off to spend with her irritating friends.  
Yes, they are jobs. Essentially, they have no contract with me. I do not force them on cases, unlike you and Mai.  
Yes, and why is that a surprise? Just because I ignore it?

Oliver

To:oliverdavis .com  
From:koujolin .com  
Subject:Re:Re:No subject  
Oliver,  
I made you tea 10 minutes ago.  
Her lunch break does not count as time off, just FYI.  
Maybe they should have a contract, seeing as otherwise they are entitled to sue you. Do you remember saying no to Gene? It was about as much use as a chocolate teapot. You are about 20 times worse than that.  
It is a surprise because you do not obey ANY of the rules about employment so I just assumed you did not know them.

Lin

To:koujolin .com  
From:oliverdavis .com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: No subject  
Lin,  
Yes. YOU made me tea. That does not count.  
Of course it does. And anyway,she can spend a few weeks irritating other people for once.  
I would like to see them try. And if they do try, then I will sue them back. For something that they have done. Anyway, like I previously said, they are sub-contracted. And so therefore if that experience has taught you anything, then you would know not to bother trying to say no to me.  
No, employment rules are a waste of time. And I pay them, don't I?

Oliver

**A/N: Heheheheh... sorry this took so long. School started, and life went downhill from there. BUT I got new kittens yesterday! They are beyond cute. I love them to bits already, even though one of them thought that my foot was a mouse... ah well. ^o^**

_**They are amazing! I am video chatting as we speak (type if your gonna get pernickety about it) I'm just like- stuff the humans I want kittens. So, I hereby dedicate this chapter to the kittens Sherlock and Emma (Watson). Loving the names btw. **_  
**We almost got a third one and was going to call him Mycroft, but decided that having three kittens and a twenty year old cat, in one house was too much!**


	8. Ill Deeds Are Doubled With An Evil Word

**A/N Soooooo, here we are, yet another chapter posted about a month after it was written, yeahhh my bad -_- please do not kill me/force feed me cookies as I have no real excuse other then I forgot... But here it is, enjoy and be merry, we might have a Christmassy one soon...or we might not :/ depends how things go**

Disclaimer: We hebben geen eigen Ghosthunt of een van de personages, we zijn gewoon het nemen van hen voor een proefrit :)

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
Hey, when is the green eyed monster letting you leave his prison... ahem, office?

Send Text Message To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
Umm... why?

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Yasu  
Ah, now my dear, that is a simple question with many answers. Like your maths homework, for example.

Send Text Message To: The Tight-fisted one  
From: Mai  
You want me to pay for lunch, don't you?

Send Text Message To: Mai  
From: Poor College Student  
Well, if you don't want the benefit of my wisdom to help you with your history homework...

Send Text Message To: Stingy  
From: Poor High School Student.  
So that's a yes then. But fine; in exchange for free food, I get all the homework help I need.

Send Text Message To: Stingy High Schooler  
From: The Fountain of all Knowledge.  
Oooh, you drive a hard bargain.  
Oh, and I have hot juicy gossip...

Send Text Message To: Mr. Mysterious  
From: Not So Stingy High Schooler  
Ooooh, gossip gossip gossip, tell tell tell!

Send Text Message To: Miss Impatient  
From: Font of All Knowledge  
Well, I was talking to Madoka last night, and the subject of Lin cropped up...

Send Text Message To: Gossip Witholder  
From: Gossip Starved Teenager  
What happened?

Send Text Message To: TEENAGER  
From: College Student  
You know, I think that you are too young to hear this...

Send Text Message To: STUDENT  
From: Almost an Adult  
Aw, c'mon, you can't stop and start like that! Tell me!

Send Text Message To: Child Forever  
From: Mature beyond his years  
I think you'll find that I just did. Anyway, because I am nice, I will tell you. She went bright red, started sputtering and then changed the subject with as much grace as an elephant doing Gangnam Style.

Send Text Message To: Let Down  
From: More Mature Than You  
I am NOT childish. And really? That graceful huh? Wow, they must like each other... XD  
But I have better gossip than that!

Send Text Message To: Gossiper  
From: The Ultimate Mature Guy  
Yep. And are you sure? Remember who you're talking to here.

Send Text Message To: Non-Believer  
From: Dictionary Definition of Mature  
Mine includes Naru, acting like...A REAL PERSON! Emotions and everything!

Send Text Message To: Gossip Witholder  
From: More Mature than You  
Naru? Acting human? I always thought that he was a robot who converted tea into oil.

Send Text Message To: The Unemployed College Student  
From: Highschooler With A Job  
Mhm. And he's too good-looking to be a robot.

To: Not Employed for Long if the Ice-King Catches You  
From: Very Almost Not Quite Employee of Ice-king  
Oh, traitor I thought I was your one and only. And what has he done to make him look dun dun dun HUMAN!

To: "Contract Worker"  
From: Relax He's Busy  
He had his head in his hands looking depressed, not Naru depressed and moody, normal people upset and depressed!

To: Not for Long...  
From: Still Employed  
Really? Take pictures, invite the local press, I'll tell Madoka.

To: Yasu  
From: Mai  
Dear Yasuhara-san,  
Please remember that when Mai is here she is here to work, not talk to you.  
And do not call Mori-san on pain of death. I am not 'depressed', though I would have good reason to be. I am simply tired of dealing with idiots like you.  
Kazuya Shibuya****

**_A/N: Hehehe... again, sorry due to the lack of update and short chapter. I have very recently just had a meltdown from all the schoolwork I have, so this time it is completely my fault. Next month doesn't look too good updating wise either... we'll try, though._****  
But due to my bad memory it is finally here! And I can double it as a very bad and extremely cheesy ( if slightly late) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gift to my partner in writing crime, as well as a celebration of the fact that my laptop is back and I can now access all the old chapters of my other story 'Testing The Bonds Of Love' and thus can resume writing when the writers block wears off!**

I have now finished worthless, cheap self advertisement but this is specially dedicated to the birthday girl herself...

Please Review and you'll get Birthday Cake ;) 


End file.
